How-Love-Eeen
by MinoriKanogawa
Summary: Once in a Red Moon... Hell will be let loose on Earth... Monsters will roam the streets and rivers of crimson blood shall flow through the hills... Like lambs to the slaughter... Flaky Roseline has heard these stories all her life from her deranged father... But what if they came true when she met a certain man with emerald hair and eyes? But...? Flippy/Evil X Flaky


**Well I got requested to write this story and I'm more than happy to! Thanks to Night (Nightmare of Dreams) for requesting this story! I've felt that I haven't been writing as much as I have been… And I'm truly sorry for that. It's actually because now I'm writing a book~. But I don't know what to title it yet, and it's a little crazy cause I'm still in high school, but I really want to see it through to the end… Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story~! **

"Once in a red moon the monsters we dress up as every October 31st, will become real… And they will… Bring Hell on Earth."

I sat silently on the floor as my hysteric father preached these unfathomable stories. He had gone crazy and there was nothing neither me nor my mother could do about it. So we did the only thing we could do. We had put him in an asylum, hoping he would stop with all this monster madness….

"Mom…" I said silently. She looked at me; her scarlet red hair was pulled back into a bun as her dreary eyes looked at me with a feeling of reassurance.

"Yes Flaky? What's wrong?" She turned towards me and sat down next to me as the doctors checked up on dad. She put her arm around my shoulder and rubbed both of my shoulders. I moved strands of my wild, crimson hair out of my face and clenched my hands into fists around my necklace.

"Why does dad continuously tell these insane stories?" She looked down and sighed. She kept a smile on her face as she stared me in the eyes.

"Honestly sweetheart… I don't know… He just came home one day… And then he was like… That…" My mother's eyes appeared distance as the smile on her face had disappeared when my father's screams could be heard down the hallway. Chills ran up my spine… The shrill screams of my father were traumatizing… The doctor walked into the room, his face was pale and he had broken into a cold sweat…

"I'm sorry but we'll have to cut your visit short today…" My mother and I stood up and looked at each other with worried expressions. He moved out of the doorway to let us through but then he suddenly grabbed my arm as my mother continued to walk.

"I would be careful if I were you… The red moon is upon us." He said cryptically. I felt the color drain from my face as chills raced down my back. He let me go and I immediately ran to catch up with mother, without looking back. What did he mean by that…? I shook my head and laughed silently. He's starting to sound like my father…. A man afraid of something unreal, a nightmare.

"Why don't we go to a café? To calm down and enjoy ourselves…" She said pointing to a café with a banner hanging in the display window. Today was their grand opening and they seemed to be having a 20% discount on their items. A nameless café that sat on the side of the road, yet the atmosphere of it seemed relaxing and mysterious. A man with blue hair stood behind the banner, he looked in my direction. His icy, blue eyes stabbed my soul with thousands of daggers and sent chills down my spine.

"A-Are you sure you want to go in there?" I pulled on her sleeve hoping she would reconsider, but she remained determined. She continued to walk towards the eerie café without hesitation.

"We need to relax a little sweetheart! Come on!" She said eagerly. I looked towards the window, but the man who stood in there moments before had vanished. We walked through the front door and we were greeted by a pleasant chime. Three waiters stood at the entrance and bowed.

"Welcome to Red Moon Café!" They said simultaneously. The man who was standing at the window greeted us with an eerie smile as his antler earrings dangled above his shoulders. His expression was lazy and his eyes seemed almost distant.

The man next to him had blonde hair and blue eyes and he had a carefree smile on his face. He appeared to be a few years younger than the man to his left, and then the man on his right…. Was distant and mysterious…

"My name… Is Flippy… I'll be your waiter… Please… Follow me…" He said in a low, emotionless tone. He had emerald green hair that was gelled and out of his face, and peaceful, green eyes. He wore a slight smile on his nearly expressionless face. I could feel my heart pounding out of my chest and it felt almost unbearable. What's wrong with me…? My mother sat down as the waiter had pulled the chair out for me and patiently waited for me to sit.

"Please… Take a seat… My lady…" He said reluctantly. My mother and I were the only costumers in the café and the rest of the waiters were enjoying their break. The waiter and I looked each other in the eye and I could have sworn that he had twitched. I looked away and slowly sat down as he pushed the chair in. There were menus on the table and two tea cups had been turned over.

"Flaky, dear. What will you order?" My mother said eagerly as she looked down at her menu. I could have sworn I heard the waiter falter for a moment, but when I looked in his direction, he was still standing tall as if nothing had happened. I looked down at the menu and scanned the pages looking for anything appetizing.

Flippy stood there patiently as he fumbled with the pen and note pad. Our eyes had met again, and a sense of familiarity sparked in my mind. His emerald green eyes had shown a spark of recognition…. He immediately looked back down at his notepad and he wrote down something with his pen.

"Ah I forgot to mention… We are having a special… Halloween item on sale until the 31st. It is a pumpkin pie with crème and a peppermint tea…" He said in a hollow tone. My mother laughed and seemed excited by the idea of something so simple for such a holiday…

"Um… If it's alright… I would like the caramel apple tart…" I said in a low voice. I stared at him for a second, but then I returned my attention to the menu. He chuckled and wrote down the order, but then there was silence… I looked up at him and noticed he was staring down at my neck and the color had drained from his face. I grabbed my necklace and hoped he would stop looking.

"U-Uh… Sorry… What was I saying?" He looked around confused and scratched his head. He looked down at me and gave me a concerned look.

"She said she would like the caramel apple tart… And I'd like a montblanc with a raspberry tea." My mother said confidently. Flippy immediately wrote down the order, bowed, and walked away. He brushed the black apron and smoothed back stray strands of green hair as he walked towards a door, opened it, and disappeared out of sight.

"Ah~ does my little girl have a crush on the waiter?" She joked as she elbowed my arm. She stood up and patted her lap to remove imaginary dirt. "I'm going to go to the bathroom, so I'll be right back." She winked as she walked to a door in the back of the café, opened it, and disappeared as well.

"O…Okay…." I said silently…. I took off my necklace and placed it in my palm and twirled it around. It was a dim, red gem attached to the chain by a gold plated base. The design on the pendant was almost mythical, and the gem would have an occasional dim glow in the center. My name had also been engraved into the plating, for good luck… My father had given it to me when I was a child hoping it would protect me from danger…. But to protect me from what danger, I don't know.

"Ah… Where has your mother gone, my lady…?" Flippy said as he made his way back to our table with a tray in his hands. He set a plate in front of me with a tart and another plate in front of my mother's seat with her order of tea…

"She went to the restroom." I said silently while I still played with my pendant. He stared down at my pendant again, but this time he seemed more conscious of what he was doing.

"I… See… Would you let me keep you company…?" He said with a smile.

"O-Oh… Sure…" He bowed and pulled a chair next to me. He sat in it with elegance and let the stray strands of his emerald, green hair hang against his face. I moved my crimson bangs out of my face and stared at the pendant.

"May I ask your name…? My lady?" He said reluctantly. I looked at him, and I wanted to say something but the words wouldn't come from my lips. He looked down at my pendant again and a sincere smile grew on his face.

"Flaky… Flaky Roseline…." He took my hand and kissed it in an instant. His emerald eyes looked up at me with joy…

"Miss Flaky… A beautiful name…" He leaned close to me; his arms were on his knees to support his weight. I had pulled my wild crimson hair to the other side of my face, hoping to hide my flustered face from the rest of the café… "My name… is Flippy… Flippy Crawford…" He grabbed my hand with both of his and clutched them tightly together.

"Flippy… Why do you work here? Is it fun…?" I asked out of curiosity. However the answer I received was unnerving….

"That's none of your business…. _My Lady_…" He said coldly. He stood up, returned the chair to its appropriate table, and walked away. I looked back at him and sighed. I took a bite of my tart and immediately put the fork down… "How bitter…" I said under my breath.

My mother finally returned and she quickly sat down to enjoy her tea and cake. I stared at her as she ate it without a care in the world. She took her time as she drank her tea, yet the café was still empty… All of the waiters were casually sitting near the reception desk enjoying their long break. She had finished the montblanc in almost no time at all and she slowly enjoyed her tea.

"So… That green haired boy…" She started. She put her tea cup down and looked up at me with a wide grin. "Do you like him?" I had one sip of tea at that moment and I almost choked on it. I swallowed and started to cough to the side, and I could barely breathe…

"M-Mom! I-It's not like that… I don't even know him…" I took the napkin and wiped my mouth, removing anything coming out of my mouth. My heart felt like it would burst out of my chest at any moment… I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks and I could only hope that none of the staff had heard my mother's remark. I took a moment to look back at them, but they were all staring at a book and their faces were emotionless… The boy with blonde hair pointed at something in the book with a wide, carefree grin on his face as his companions nodded silently. Then Flippy looked up and our eyes had met, but this time we didn't avert our eyes. We stared at each other for what seemed like hours, and suddenly my mother cleared her throat.

"Oh… So it isn't like that is it…?" She mocked. I immediately turned my gaze back to her and I laid my head onto the table… My head felt like it was on fire…

"Can we go…?" I said silently. I sat up straight, ready to get out of my chair and run for the door, so I wouldn't have to live with the embarrassment anymore…

"Aww… Okay… At least let me pay for everything…" She took out her wallet and walked over to the register, and I followed closely behind her... The waiter with blue hair who had greeted us before quickly made his way over to the register and processed her payment.

"Leaving already… _My Lady_?" A familiar voice mocked.

"Yeah…" I said, not looking in the direction of the voice. I already knew who it was… I hid my face behind my hair, hoping he wouldn't see my frustrated face. Suddenly his cold hand touched my collar bone, causing me to flinch and I could only stare at him… He twirled my pendant in his hand, and his eyes seemed distant and cold as they inspected the red gem.

"Such a pretty gem… It reminds me of a moon…" He said in a hollow tone. For a moment I thought his eyes had changed from emerald to a neon yellow… His cold hand made me cringe and I wanted to slap his hand away, but I couldn't move… His hand crept up my cheek and he removed wild, crimson strands of hair out of my face. I felt on edge, and I clenched my hand into a fist resisting the urge to hit him in the face….

"Please…. Don't touch me…" I said as politely as I could. He laughed and started to toy with my hair.

"Aww… Don't tell me that…" He mocked. He let go of my hair and continued to laugh. He got back in line with the other two waiters and they all bowed at the same time as my mother made her way to the door.

"Please do come back again…" They said eerily at the same time. I looked back at them before I walked out the door. Four pairs of eyes looked back at me and sent chills down my spine.

"W-What the hell..?" Where had that fourth pair of eyes come from? There were only three waiters and the cook, but he had never left the kitchen. The eyes that stared back at me were a glowing crimson, and they looked at me like I was going to be the next meal… I looked away from the café and ran towards my mother, and I didn't look back as we left that desolate street. The image of the single café sitting there on the street remained in my head as its walls moaned and creaked under the pressure and humidity.

"Want to have a little fun?" My mother asked as she turned her head to look at me. She pointed in the direction of a tall building which seemed to have a roller coaster track coming out of its sides. You could see the coaster fly by as its passengers cheered and screamed. Once they entered the walls of the buildings their screams could no longer be heard until they came out the other end, they faces filled with adrenaline.

"I-I don't think I can… You know I hate places like that…" I said in a low voice. I disliked theme parks because of the vast amount of people who would crowd around you to get to a single ride. You would wait there for minutes, maybe even hours if you were lucky, and you never know what could happen in those places… Just last year, a girl and her older brother were waiting in line to ride a roller coaster when she was kidnapped and her brother was murdered. They found their mangled bodies in a lake. The body of the girl had decayed longer than her brother, giving the authorities an approximate timeline of their deaths.

"Oh sweetheart… You can't mean you're bothered by those stories on the news…? I promise, I won't let anything happen to you…" She held my hand tightly and gave me a reassuring smile.

"A-All Right… But just one! Just one ride and then can we go home? It's October after all… My birthday is coming up soon…" I complained. Unfortunately I had the pleasure of being born on October 30th, the day before Halloween… That's why many of the people I knew accused me of being some kind of monster… I never understood it… It was just a stupid birthday wasn't it? Just another day on the calendar that would come again next year.

My mother yelped with glee and dragged me into the large building. A large banner hung above the entrance explained how the theme park was having a special Halloween event today, October 27th…. Their special event was a discount on the park's tickets and food vendors promising to reduce the price by 60%... We walked through the glass doors to be greeted by darkness and a red sphere that glowed above us, obviously hung to the ceiling by several wires. It represented a red moon on a clear night sky, and below would be nothing but pitch black darkness.

"Oh! How scary!" My mother giggled. I closed my eyes and refused to stare at the red sphere that glowed above our heads as my mother guided me through the darkness. Suddenly I heard a door open and was blinded by bright lights. The inside of the park had turned into a grave yard with flying pumpkin roller coasters, and ghosts that followed the path of a Ferris wheel. There was also a giant, old mansion that was being used for a haunted house and the banner above the front door promised "haunting surprises." At the other end of the park you could drive monster cars and race your friends for a special prize.

My mother and I walked toward the Ferris wheel and a giant banner was hung from the entrance. "The Red Moon Festival." The celebration of a lunar eclipse that only happens every few years, and it's rare to see a full red moon. Many see it as good luck and count themselves as one of the many who are lucky enough to witness such an event. Others think of it as just another event and return to their daily routines. Yet my family was broken apart because of this event, and I resented it. Supposedly the lunar eclipse is supposed to occur on my birthday, or so my mother says.

"I can't think of a better birthday gift for my little girl!" She giggled as we got into the first car of the Ferris wheel that brushed by. She and I sat on opposite sides to balance the weight of the car, so we didn't tip to one side.

"It's not really a birthday present… More like a terrible coincidence…" I said sarcastically. My mother removed strands of her dark, red hair out of her face and gave me a wounded smile.

"I'm sorry sweetheart… I just wanted your birthday to feel special, and different from all the rest… Here, how about this? As an early birthday gift from mommy we'll go shopping for clothes you can wear after your birthday. Does that sound good?" She said with a smile. I couldn't resist her pleading eyes and I laughed.

"Okay mom… That'd be nice… More Mother-Daughter time…" I said with a smile. We looked out the window and we were high enough to overlook the entire indoor park. Crowds of people began to flood in through the front door; many of them were parents with their kids. They all looked so small from the very top of the Ferris wheel, and it felt like I could pick them up with my hands through the window. The false sky was painted onto the walls and was being lit by bright, LED lights. I looked back down to the ground and saw a familiar green shine reflect light off the ground.

"Isn't that…?" I froze mid-sentence when I noticed who had followed us into the park. Flippy's tall figure and his unique waiter outfit made him stand out in the crowd of people flooding into the park to enjoy the rides. He looked up at the Ferris wheel and for a minute I thought he had noticed me, but then he started to walk towards the haunted house and disappeared through the front door of the mansion.

"Who is it sweetheart? Did you see someone you know from all the way up here?" She sounded surprised.

"N-No… I thought it was… Must have just been my imagination…" I lied. I was definitely sure that it wasn't my imagination… I saw him walk into the haunted house… 'Don't follow him… I don't need to…. It's not like you know him anyway… He's just some waiter at a café….' I thought to myself. I tried to convince myself that I didn't need to follow him… But my curiosity got the best of me and I was eagerly waiting for our car to reach the ground so I could follow him into the haunted house.

When the car reached the ground and the door opened, I ran out and ran towards the haunted house. My mother was surprised and tried to catch up with me as best as she could, but she couldn't keep up with my pace. I put my hand on the door to the haunted house and took a second to breathe.

"Flaky! Wait! What's gotten into you?!" My mother yelled. She had caught up faster than I anticipated. I had to come up with an excuse, and hope that she wouldn't see through it.

"I… I had so much fun… I wanted to go into the haunted house…" I lied. I hated haunted houses, but I had to find out what Flippy was doing here. My mother laughed as she finally made her way up the steps and stood beside me.

"Well, why didn't you just tell me that instead of just running off? Come on!" She grabbed my hand and opened the door. The entrance was surprisingly bright by a crystal chandelier that hung above our heads, yet the furniture inside showed its age through cobwebs and cracking leather. The air inside smelled of dust and mold, yet it was oddly comforting.

"Before you stand three doors… Choose your path." A voice echoed.

"There must be a speaker somewhere here… Nice trick." I laughed.

"Oh sweetheart! Let's go through the middle door!" My mother pointed with excitement.

"Mom… I can't… We have to go separately for this one." I said as I shook my head with a smile.

"Ah… Okay…" She said with disappointment. I hugged her and then we went through our separate doors. She had chosen the door in the middle and I had chosen the door to the right. I felt something calling to me beyond the door and I was anxious to find who or what lied beyond.

"Now… Open your doors…" The voice commanded. My mother and I had opened the doors at the same time and walked through without looking back. The hall before me was dark, yet it was lit with a dim, blue light. I could make out the outlines of furniture and portraits as I continued down the hall. The hall was filled with doors that seemed to be for show, and a single, black door stood tall and menacingly at the end of the hall.

"The obelisk door… A door of death and Satan… A door of doom… Your only exit, little pawn." The voice echoed again.

"Shut up!" I yelled. I griped the door handle and hesitated for a moment. 'I'm not afraid… I'm not afraid…'

I opened the door and the only thing that lied beyond was pure darkness. No lights lit the room to provide any sense of direction. I put my hand on the door and slowly walked into the darkness. It was cold and damp, and I couldn't tell if I was in a room or another hallway… I noticed a dim, red glow that was coming from my pendant, but it wasn't enough to light up five feet in front of me.

"Well, Well… Like a lamb to the slaughter…" A familiar voice said. Suddenly a lantern lit up a familiar face…

"Sorry? I just chose a door." I said with unknown confidence. I walked closer as he stood rigid and still, surprise filled his face.

"Flaky?" He finally realized. He increased the intensity of the lantern and it began to light the entire room. It was a room similar to a gym shower, except meat hung from the ceiling and blood stained the walls. A single table sat in the middle of the room with a dull knife and the head of a pig, covered in blood. He set the lantern on the table and walked towards me.

"What are you doing here?" He said with a stern expression. He sounded as if he didn't want me to be here…

"Well…Nice to see you too… It's just a coincidence… I'm here with my mother." His expression softened and a small smile grew on his face…

"Ah… I see… Sorry… I thought you were forced here against your will…" He said inaudibly.

"What? I didn't catch that."

"Never mind. Anyway… Now you have a choice. Will you take the door to the left? Or the door to the right?" He said with a soft smile. I looked at the door to the left. The door had been engraved with a golden crescent moon surrounded by clouds…. And the door to the right was unsurprisingly engraved with a red moon that glowed dimly against the light of the lantern.

"Come this way." The door pleaded. For a moment, it seemed as if the glow of the door had grown brighter and I drew closer. I had forgotten I wasn't the only one in the room as I got closer to the door, its pleas grew louder. "This way Flaky! We're waiting for you!" The voice hissed.

"Flaky." A familiar voice called, but I ignored it.

"Flaky!" The voice called again.

"The door… It's… Calling me…" I reached my hand out for the door handle in a hypnotic state. I heard the footsteps of another person behind me and I quickly opened the door and closed it behind me. I locked it and continued down a red corridor. Each picture was of a woman in red. Her hair, eyes, dress, everything. It was all a crimson red. I followed the carpet to an empty picture frame hung at the end of the hallway, alone. No other pictures surrounded it, yet the only thing close to it was a table with a red rose placed in a black vase.

The frame had no name underneath it, yet the frame was unique from the others. An obsidian frame with a gold plate hung namelessly at the end of the hall.

"This is yours Flaky…. All yours…" The voices hissed again. I slowly reached towards the picture frame to answer it's pleas but suddenly a voice echoed through the hall…

"No! Don't touch that!" A hand gripped my shoulder and pulled me away from the frame that continued to call my name. I looked at the owner of the hand and saw Flippy's friendly emerald eyes wide with terror.

"Flippy…?" I said in a daze. I had put my hand over his and gripped it. Suddenly the scene around us changed and I had taken my eyes off him for just a few seconds. We were running through a field of red roses through a dark, ebony night sky. A pearl gondola stood in the middle of the rose field, and it appeared that it was our destination. I looked back at Flippy to see his hair had grown slightly and his attire had changed completely. He was wearing a black, long sleeved blouse with designs embroidered with gold thread. He wore matching pants and boots, and the only piece of attire that stood out was his red ascot.

"This way!" He said. When he looked back I was no longer greeted by those friendly emerald eyes. They were now red with a long pupil, similar to a snake's. I had finally noticed that as he dragged me, it became harder to run.

I looked down to see I was wearing a beautiful, crimson dress that reached the ground. I used my free hand to pick it off the ground and ran along with Flippy… My wild crimson hair flowed through the breeze and blew behind my back.

"Flaky!" I closed my eyes and I had suddenly snapped back to reality. We were walking out of the hall and back into the gymnasium-like room. "Why did you chose that room?!" He demanded.

"I…" My mind was blank… Why did I walk through there? What did I see there? I remember a hallway… But nothing more… My head started to hurt for a second and I winced in pain. "I-I'm sorry… I… I don't know…." He let go of my shoulders and pushed me in the direction of the other door. Both doors were blank, except for the fact that they were slightly different colors.

"This house… Has been here for centuries… They just decided to build a theme park around it and remolded the entire place." He said with a distant face.

"… And… How do you know that…?" I asked as I backed away.

"… It's called a library… You should go there sometime… You _might_ actually learn something…" He mocked with a mischievous smirk.

"Well _excuse_ me!" I retaliated. Suddenly the door to our left creaked open and a tall figure stood in the door way. I backed up towards the white door and prepared to turn the handle.

"Flaky! Sweetheart, there you are! Mommy was so worried!" A familiar voice called out. My mother walked into the dim light, her scarlet hair was still in a bun… I looked at her and I was filled with a sense of relief until I looked into her eyes… Her pupil's were like a snake's and the iris faded into a golden yellow to a scarlet red. A wide smile grew on her face as she drew closer to me, until the lights were turned off leaving us in a cold darkness.

"Oh my! Flaky?! Where are you!?" My mother's voice called out. I wanted to run towards her but my feet were planted to the floor. My breath was heavy and could be heard in the voiceless darkness. A cold breeze caused goose bumps to run up my arms and sent chills down my back. I could hear footsteps walking around the room, but I couldn't tell whose they were.

"Flaky." A familiar voice whispered. I wanted to jump out of my skin in fright, but I maintained my composure and stayed quiet….

"Flaky… It's me… Flippy… Come on…" He said quietly grabbing my hand. He put his hand over mine on the doorknob and opened it as quietly as he could. He slowly guided me through the darkness; he gripped my hand tightly in his as he made his way into the next room… He silently closed the door behind us and turned on one of the old lights.

"… My mother…" I said in a silent voice… I looked towards the door and my heart ached. Flippy squeezed my hand and tried to pull me away. "No… My mother needs me! We need to go home…" I pleaded. I looked back into his eyes and he had a stern expression as his emerald eyes dimly glowed against the dim lights.

"You can't… That's…" He said as the corners of his mouth pointed down, turning into a frown.

"I have to." I said firmly. I opened the door and saw that my mother was staring at the lantern with an expressionless face.

"Mother…?" She looked up at me with her soft, scarlet eyes and smiled.

"Flaky, dear… Where did you go…? I was so worried… Let's go home…" She said as she walked towards me. She reached out and grabbed my hand as we walked back the way I had come from. The image of Flippy's pleading face was burned into my mind, and my heart began to ache. I wanted to say sorry, but the words wouldn't leave my lips… So we left in silence.

"Did you have fun? Honestly, I was so scared I wanted to run out and go home!" My mother laughed as we walked towards the entrance of the amusement park. My head hurt from all of the events that had occurred and I felt confused…. What the hell happened in that haunted house…? Why can't I remember any of it…? And why do I feel so afraid…?

We walked through the dark entryway into the blinding sunlight. The touch of the sunlight felt like it was going to burn my skin away, leaving nothing but meat and bones… I looked behind me to see Flippy's familiar figure standing in the doorway, looking at me with a dissatisfied expression… Our eyes had met and we didn't look away… Suddenly the familiar image of a large field of roses flashed in my mind sending a burning sensation throughout my body. My throat felt dry and the sunlight shining on my skin felt unbearably hot…. I looked away and clinged to my mother's arm, my breath was heavy and my heart was beating fast.

"Flaky?! Oh we need to get you home!" My mother screeched as she put her shoulder under my arm and hastily carried me towards a bus stop. My body felt like it was on fire as we waited in the dim shade of the glass bus stop… Everything around me appeared to be spinning out of control and I couldn't tell which was up or down… I felt a cold hand on my forehead which felt refreshing….

"Oh no… You have such a high fever! We have to get you home as fast as we can!" My mother immediately waved a taxi and held my limp body on her shoulder. The taxi stopped in front of us and my mother immediately shoved me into the back seat as she sat in the front next to the driver. Their conversations became muffled as I started to doze off in the back seat…

"_Happy Birthday!_" An unfamiliar voice echoed in my head. I couldn't see anything except for a red blur… Suddenly the blur had been pulled away revealing a table with a white cake with strawberries on top sitting on a plate in front of me. A single candle stood in the middle of the cake and it lit up the room with its brilliant flame…

"_Go on! Blow out your candle!_" The same unfamiliar voice said behind me. I looked back to see a woman with blue hair holding the chair with a wide smile on her face. Behind her was a boy with teal hair holding a pirate doll. He held the woman's hand with all his might, yet he had such a cheerful smile on his face. I looked back towards the cake to see three familiar figures standing in the background. The two waiters from the café, and Flippy… They were all dressed casually and their hair wasn't gelled back. Flippy's bangs almost covered his eyes and ears and his emerald eyes looked genuinely happy. The man with blue hair had his hair down as well yet he still wore his antler earrings which dangled above his shoulders. The boy with blonde hair casually leaned against the wall with his hands on his head as he laughed with a cocky smile…

"_Happy Birthday!_" They both said with a smile…

Flippy had a small smile and his eyes were filled with joy. He breathed in and repeated everyone else… The smell of roses filled the air as red petals flowed with the wind outside the room…

"_Happy Birthday, Princess…_"

Suddenly screams filled the room and everything started to fade into a bright white light. It felt warm in the darkness, but the screams continued to echo around me. I woke up screaming in my room. The white walls reflected orange rays of sunlight, and my door had been left open… I looked out my window to see the sun setting in the lonely sky… Its orange light had a strange feeling of nostalgia whenever I looked at it… I laid my head back down onto my pillow and covered my eye with one of my hands while I reached up to the ceiling with the other.

"What was that…? A dream…?" The faint smell of roses filled my room and the same sensation from earlier returned… My throat was dry and my mouth was sore…

The taste of iron lingered in my taste buds, and for some reason it just felt… Right…

**WHEW! I'm so glad I got the first chapter done with so many details! I'll be working on it more as the days go by so please please PLEASE do expect more from this story~! And also, I wanted to post this two days ago… but my freaking internet died for those two days… = - = So I literally sat at my computer staring at it and asking constantly "IS IT BACK YET!?" But yeah, I hope I won't have this problem again in the future~!**

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! **

**[Cast out for a break~ Be back next chapter~]**


End file.
